


Spider Gal's Night In

by Fugitoid101



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bubble Bath, F/F, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitoid101/pseuds/Fugitoid101
Summary: Anya and Gwen after a long day go back to Gwen's place for some sexual pleasure. AnyaxGwen. Larger breasts. After the two learn Peter is Spider Man
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Relaxing Bath

Anya and Gwen after a long week of studies and work at Horizon High and crime fighting in New York as Spider-Girl and Ghost Spider were glad it was the weekend. A chance for them to be together just as themselves without the headaches of school and crime fighting.

The two arrived at Gwen's place when nighttime rolled in, "We made it." Anya told Gwen.

"Yeah, without running into anymore last minute robberies." Gwen answered, and the two laughed.

They removed their costumes and were back in their civilian attire, "We definitely need to relax after this." Anya said while stretching her arms up high.

"I know," Gwen agreed, "How about I draw us a bath?"

Anya smiled, "I like that." Gwen smiled back and hurried to the bathroom.

Soon the girls were in the bathroom looking down at the bathtub that was big enough to hold them both that was filled with bubble bath as well as some scented candles lit.

"Not bad, Gwen." Anya said playfully nudging her bestie.

"Only the best for my best girl." Gwen answered slyly.

The two girls started stripping down before placing their clothes in the hamper. Once they did, they both looked each other up admiring their naked bodies.

"You look beautiful, Gwen." Anya said while gazing downward at the blonde's voluptuous rack.

"Thanks, you're quite sexy yourself." Gwen added, while looking at Anya's equally impressive bust.

The two girls embraced each other while pressing their breasts up against each others to make the other feel aroused. They looked into each others eyes smiling before leaning forward and kissed. As they passionately kissed, they wrapped their arms around each others waists to keep each other closer.

When they parted, Gwen led Anya into the tub as they sat on opposite sides so they could look at each other.

"Mm, water's temp is perfect." Anya said soothingly.

"I knew you'd like it." Gwen smiled, as the two relaxed.

As Anya looked at Gwen, she spoke, "I gotta say, Gwen. You got nice boobs."

Gwen blushed at Anya's statement, "Really?"

"Of course. I mean look at them." Anya motioned to Gwen's rack, as said girl looked down at them.

"Well, you got a point," Gwen admitted, "And while we're on the topic, just look at your own. They're just as lovely as mine."

Anya smiled while blushing, "Thank you."

The two sat up with their breasts floating above the water. They reached out and took each other's rack in their hands and started massaging them.

"Mm, that feels good, Anya." Gwen moaned.

"Thanks, you're doing a good job yourself." Anya moaned equally pleasured. The two eventually released each others racks and continued to relax some more.

"You know I'm glad the both of us were able to bury the hatchet with Peter." Gwen admitted.

"Yeah. I couldn't stay mad at Pete forever. And he had his reasons, just as we did." Anya agreed.

"And now that we all know the truth we can work more effectively as a team." Gwen said, before smiling mischievously, "And maybe more than that."

Anya caught on, "Yeah. Despite how we originally thought of him, Peter's actually a sweet guy."

"Can you believe the look on his face when we asked him to be boyfriend to both of us?" Gwen asked while trying to suppress a giggle.

Anya just laughed, "Yeah. I thought he was going to have a heart attack right then and there."

"I'm just glad he agreed too." Gwen noted.

"I know. But we both know deep down he loved us both."

"He sure does. Just as we've always loved him even though we also love each other." Gwen sighed happily.

"Makes you wish we invited him to join us, huh?" Anya asked, only for Gwen to shake her head.

"No. Tonight is just about you and I."

"Thanks, sweetie," Anya smiled, as she reached for a bar of soap. Anya started lathering the soap all over Gwen's body as the girl relaxed, "Don't worry, Gwen. I'm gonna get you all cleaned." she promised.

"I leave my body in your care, baby." Gwen answered with a flirtatious bat of her eyes.

Anya washed off the soap from Gwen's shoulders, arms, and boobs, "Raise your right leg."

Gwen raised her right leg up and out of the water and wiggled her toes at Anya which got her nipples hard. Anya concentrated and started lathering up Gwen's leg with soap before moving up to her foot. As she lathered Gwen's foot up, the blonde spider hero started giggling.

"Oh, Gwen, honey. Are you ticklish?" Anya smirked.

"Maybe a little." Gwen confessed.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentler." Anya promised, as she gently washed Gwen's foot, while massaging it in the process.

"That feels good, Anya." Gwen moaned.

"Well, you could use a little stress relief."

"I'll be sure to return the favor."

"Thanks. Now your other leg."

Gwen raised her left leg up allowing Anya to wash it as well as her left foot. When Anya finished, Gwen gently turned over so her back was facing her friend. Anya started washing Gwen's back, making sure not to miss a spot. Anya deciding to be sneaky and reached under Gwen's arms and cupped her boobs.

"Anya!" Gwen gasped in shock, but couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I'm just helping you relax." Anya assured Gwen, as she massaged her rack.

"Mm. That does feel good." Gwen admitted, as she rested her back into Anya causing her breasts to press into her friends back.

After Anya massaged Gwen's boobs, Gwen resumed her sitting position so she could face Anya. Thanks, Anya. Now let me return the favor."

"Of course." Anya answered, as she offered Gwen the bar of soap.

Gwen took the soap and started lathering all around Anya's shoulders and arms before reaching her breasts, "Mm, I'm so glad I can touch these babies again." Gwen said, as she washed away.

"Yeah. It feels so much better when someone else touches my boobs rather than doing it to myself." Anya moaned.

"I know the feeling." Gwen replied, as she finished washing Anya's rack.

Anya raised her right leg for Gwen to wash, while also taking the chance to massage her foot, which Anya didn't mind one bit. After Gwen finished her right leg, she moved onto Anya's left one, and massaged her left foot. Anya was looking forward what was coming next and turned her back to Gwen and pressed it into her friends breasts.

"Give it to me good, Gwen." Anya said.

Gwen smiled as she washed Anya's back before reaching out and massaged her boobs from behind, "Your boobs feel amazing, Anya."

"Thanks. I'm proud of them just as you should feel proud of yours."

"I sure am." Gwen assured.

When the two finished washing each other, they got out of the tub. Gwen blew the candles out before both of them grabbed a towel each and dried themselves off. They hung their towels up, as Gwen spoke, "Come on, let's pick this up in my room."

"Ok," Anya answered, as they walked together. Anya smirked and playfully slapped Gwen on her ass, making the girl jump in surprise, "Gwen, you got a firm butt."

Gwen giggled, "I know."


	2. In Bed

Gwen and Anya entered the blonde girls room, before climbing onto the bed that was wide enough for both of them. The two sat, as Anya undid Gwen's bun letting her hair flow down freely.

"Mm, Gwen, you have gorgeous hair." Anya marveled, while running her hand through Gwen's hair.

"Thank you," Gwen answered sounding flattered, before running her hand through Anya's hair, "I really love yours too." Anya smiled, as she cupped Gwen's face and kissed her.

The two teenagers kissed with increasing passion, as their tongues slipped their way into the others mouth. Anya's lips moved off Gwen's before kissing downward to her neck, before reaching her breasts. Anya kissed and licked around Gwen's right nipple, before switching to her left. The brunette kept alternating between the two flesh orbs, until she buried her face in Gwen's cleavage and started to motorboat her.

Gwen giggled and moaned at Anya's move, until the girl removed herself from Gwen's cleavage, "That felt so good, Anya."

"Yeah?" Anya asked with a chuckle.

"Let me try." Gwen said, as she kissed and licked Anya's own nipples before motorboating her in return.

Anya moaned upon receiving the same treatment she gave Gwen. Gwen removed herself from Anya's cleavage, "Your boobs are soft."

"Just like yours are." Anya replied.

"I'm glad we can enjoy them." Gwen said, as she laid down and Anya straddled her.

Anya rubbed her pussy on Gwen's stomach and moaned, "Oh, yeah."

"This does feel good." Gwen admitted, as Anya reached down and fondled her friends breasts.

Anya got off Gwen and went up to her crotch where she began to lick Gwen's pussy. Gwen started moaning, "Oh, Anya!"

"You like that, don't you?" she asked teasingly.

"Uh-huh." Gwen moaned.

So Anya continued to lick Gwen's pussy, earning more pleasurable moans after another. She then stuck her index finger and inserted it into Gwen's pussy moving it around inside her.

"Mm, that feels good!" Gwen moaned, as she lied back and relaxed.

Anya kept moving her finger around insider Gwen's pussy before drawing some cum. She pulled her finger out and licked the contents off it, "Tastes perfect, Gwen."

"Glad you like it." Gwen moaned, as Anya crawled atop her pressing her boobs into her friends making them both moan together.

Gwen wrapped her legs around Anya's waist keeping her in place, as the two locked lips. As their tongues slipped and slithered around in each others mouths, the intense passion between the two girls made them feel hot all over.

The two parted and swapped positions, with Anya laying face down and Gwen feeling up her butt, "Anya, you've got a nice juicy booty."

Anya giggled, "Thank you."

Gwen continued to massage Anya's booty before giving it a few sensual kisses and licks making the girl moan in delight. Gwen further pleasured Anya by licking her pussy determined to make her release. Anya moaned while burying her face in the pillow to muffle her own sound, as Gwen's tongue continued to explore her pussy.

Anya's moans got louder, as her cum dripped onto Gwen's tongue, who licked it up, "Mm, that's the stuff."

Anya pulled her head up from the pillow and sat up with Gwen facing her, "Are you ready to get to the better part?" Anya asked.

"I sure am." Gwen confirmed.

The both of them crossed their legs putting themselves in the scissor position, "Let's give it our all." Anya said, and the two girls started rubbing their pussies together.

The girls moaned, while rubbing their clits together that were already wet from their previous pleasuring stunts. Gwen reached out and took hold of Anya's left boob and groped it.

"Oh, Gwen!" Anya moaned.

"You like that?" Gwen asked while moaning.

"Yes. Let me try." Anya reached out and groped Gwen's right boob.

The two girls moaned in joy from groping each other and rubbing their pussies. When they started rubbing harder, the both of them could feel the build up inside and came together in a beautiful orgasm.

Afterward the two laid on Gwen's bed snuggling close, "Thanks again for inviting me over, Gwen." Anya said, before kissing Gwen's cheek.

Gwen smiled, as she turned to face her friend and kissed her cheek, "You're welcome."

"And I hope next time it'll be twice as hot as it was now." Anya hoped.

"Oh, I promise it will be," Gwen promised, before kissing Anya's lips and spoke sultry, "And every time after."

Anya smiled as she leaned in and kissed Gwen, as the two wrapped their arms around each other. They kept their bodies close pressing their boobs together, and wrapped a leg around the other wanting to be as close as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may look into writing more shorts featuring these two, if some could provide me with ideas on where else they should get intimate.


End file.
